yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Bean's Holiday
Mr. Bean's Holiday is a 2007 British comedy film starring Rowan Atkinson, which was released in the United Kingdom and Australia on 24 March 2007 and on 24 August 2007 in the United States and Canada. It is the second film based on the television series Mr. Bean, and a sequel to 1997's Bean. Apart from Atkinson, none of the other cast from the previous film appear in this sequel. Plot Mr. Bean (Rowan Atkinson) is attending a raffle. Mr. Bean wins the raffle and claims his prize. The prize is a holiday involving a train journey to Cannes, a Sony video camera, and €200. Bean proceeds to film his trip to the French Riviera beach on the video camera. Accidentally taking a taxi from the Gare du Nord railway station to the arch at La Defense in Paris, Bean is forced to make his way on foot, literally walking through Paris (with disastrous effects) towards Gare de Lyon from La Défense to board his next train towards Cannes. He misses his train when his necktie gets stuck while trying to buy a sandwich from a vending machine. Discovering that a back-up train wont leave for 1 hour, he has time to try some French food at Le Train Bleu restaurant. Not knowing how to speak in French and not understanding the waiter's suggestion, he accidentally orders oysters and langoustines, which he cannot bring himself to eat. He pours the oysters into a nearby lady's handbag and eats a whole lobster without removing the shell. Back on the platform, Bean asks a man, who happens to be a Cannes Film Festival jury member and Russian movie critic Emil Dachevsky (Roden), to use his camcorder to film his walking onto the train. By the time they are done, the TGV is about to leave. Although Bean manages to get onto the train, the doors close before Dachevsky can get on. Dachevsky's son, Stephan (Max Baldry) is left on board by himself. Bean attempts to befriend Stepan, who gets off at the next stop to meet his father. While confronting a threatening stranger who approaches Stepan, Bean accidentally misses the train's departure, leaving his bag aboard. The train that Stepan's father has boarded does not stop at the station, and he holds up a mobile number which reads 06–08–08–07–97, but the last two digits are covered by his fingers. When their efforts at calling the number prove fruitless, they board the next train, accidentally leaving Bean's ticket, passport and money behind which results in the duo being forced off the train. They ask a lady for money to try and contact Stepan's father, but still, they are unable to reach his father. Then a security camera takes a picture of Bean and Stepan. The station master falsely sees Bean and Stepan vandalising the phones and chases them out of the station. Bean attempts at busking by miming to Puccini's O mio babbino caro (sung by Rita Streich) and other music prove successful in a shopping area. Bean buys two bus tickets to Cannes, and some food to eat on the way, but loses his ticket when it gets caught in the breeze and then snagged in the talon of a chicken, which is subsequently loaded into a farm pick-up. Bean steals a nearby bicycle and follows the pick-up, only to be in the path of a tour de France bicycle race in the process to reach a large chicken pen with no hope of finding the ticket. While he is on the farm, the bicycle is run over by a passing tank. Ironically, a VW van with Stepan in it passes by when Bean accidentally locks himself in a public loo. After attempting to steal a moped and almost getting killed by a passing truck, Bean falls asleep in a village but wakes up to realise that he has stumbled onto a set for a 1940s set film. His video camera battery dies but while recharging it, he accidentally blows up the set, injuring the director Carson Clay (Willem Dafoe). Hitchhiking, Bean is picked up by actress Sabine (Emma de Caunes), whom Bean encountered at the commercial filming, driving the same car as Bean. She is on her way to the 59th Cannes Film Festival where Carson Clay's film in which she makes her debut is going to be presented. When they stop at a service station, Bean finds Stepan in a café. Continuing to drive to Cannes, Bean finds Sabine's cell phone, which gives him an idea to try and contact Stepan's father, but yet again, they still are unable to reach him. When Sabine falls deeply asleep on the way due to Bean accidentally activating a lullaby on her cellphone, he drives the car himself happily, finally reaching Cannes. When Sabine goes into a fuel station to change for the premiere, she watches TV news depicting Bean as Stepan's kidnapper and Sabine as an accomplice. On their way, they pass a billboard saying that Stepan was missing and Bean was wanted with the picture of Bean and Stepan the security camera at the train station took. Confronting Bean, he explains he is "going to the beach". Not wanting to miss the premiere, the three plan to get into Cannes without being identified. Stepan dresses up as Sabine's daughter, while Bean dresses up as Sabine's mother. They manage to get past the police and Sabine arrives at the premiere on time. The three sneak into the premiere, "Playback Time", a shameless vanity production written by, produced by, directed by, and starring Clay himself. From the first few moments, the audience is horribly bored. Sabine tells Bean that her big scene is coming up, but is disappointed to see that her role has been cut from the film. Hoping to cheer up Sabine, Bean goes to the projection room and plugs his video camera into the projector. The ensuing scenes, heavily featuring Sabine, fit director Clay's narration. Emil then sees footage of his son and claims that Bean stole Stepan despite not seeing that he is enjoying the videos. Bean walks on stage nearly arrested as Stepan is finally reunited with his father. The audience gives a standing ovation for what they believe to be part of Clay's movie. Clay's initial anger fades and he embraces Bean and takes credit for the film's success. After the screening, Bean leaves the building and goes to the beach, encountering many of the other characters including Sabine and Stepan. The film ends with Bean and all the other characters of the film miming a large French musical finale, lip-syncing the famous song by Charles Trenet, "La Mer" (Beyond the Sea). In a post-credits scene, Bean writes "FIN" on the wet sand using his foot. He films it until the camera says "low battery" again, then the sea washes the words away and the camera turns off. Cast at a premiere for the film in March 2007]] *Rowan Atkinson as Mr. Bean *Emma de Caunes as Sabine *Max Baldry as Stepan Dachevsky *Willem Dafoe as Carson Clay *Jean Rochefort as waiter in ''Le Train Bleu'' restaurant *Karel Roden as Emil Dachevsky *Steve Pemberton as Vicar *Lily Atkinson as Lily at the Stereo Music The film music was written by Howard Goodall. It has a symphonic orchestration, a sophisticated score instead of the show's tendency to simple musical repetitions and features catchy leitmotifs for particular characters or scenes. Official Soundtrack The film official soundtrack was Crash by Matt Willis. Release News of the second film first broke in early 2005, suggesting that it would be written by Simon McBurney, although in December 2005, Atkinson stated that the screenplay was being written by himself and his long-time collaborator Richard Curtis.Moviehole.net. Retrieved 25 February 2007 The screenplay was finally confirmed to have been written by Robin Driscoll, Simon McBurney and Hamish McColl.Paramount Comedy. Retrieved 25 February 2007 Unlike the 1997 Mel Smith film, Mr. Bean's Holiday was directed by Steve Bendelack.Movies Online. Retrieved 25 February 2007 The film began shooting on 15 May 2006. Its working title was "French Bean". It was the official film for Red Nose Day 2007, with money from the film going towards the charity Comic Relief.Comic Relief site. Retrieved 25 February 2007 Prior to the film's release, a new and exclusive Mr. Bean sketch was broadcast on the Comic Relief telethon on BBC One on 16 March 2007. The movie's official premiere took place at the Odeon, Leicester Square, in London on Sunday, 25 March, and helped to raise money for both Comic Relief and the Oxford Children's Hospital Appeal charity. Universal Pictures released a teaser trailer in November 2006,http://video.uk.msn.com/v/en-gb/v.htm?g=8AAB9DF9-B14D-4DEB-9112-58FAD6DE1EA4&f=&fg=copy and in December 2006 launched an official website online.http://www.beansholiday.com Reception On 18 November 2012, the film had a score of 56 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 26 reviews.Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007): Reviews. Metacritic. Retrieved 24 August 2007 On Rotten Tomatoes, 50% of critics gave the film positive reviews, based on 110 reviews (55 "fresh", 55 "rotten") and the critical consensus stating "Mr. Bean's Holiday means well, but good intentions can't withstand the 90 minutes of monotonous slapstick and tired, obvious gags."Mr. Bean's Holiday – Rotten Tomatoes. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 24 August 2007 The film was met with mixed reviews by critics. Matthew Turner of View London gave the film 3 out of 5 stars and said "Crucially, the film-makers have decided to make Bean more of a bumbling innocent, than the obnoxious and frequently mean-spirited character of the TV show", and that the film is a "surprisingly sweet comedy" with inspired gags and is much better than the previous film. BBC film critic Paul Arendt gave the film 3 out of 5 stars, saying "It's hard to explain the appeal of Mr Bean. At first glance, he seems to be moulded from the primordial clay of nightmares: a leering man-child with a body like a tangle of tweed-coated pipe cleaners and the gurning, window-licking countenance of a suburban sex offender. It's a testament to Rowan Atkinson's skill that, by the end of the film he seems almost cuddly." Philip French of The Observer referred to the character of Mr. Bean as a "dim-witted sub-Hulot loner" and said the plot involves Atkinson "getting in touch with his retarded inner child". French also said "the best joke is taken directly from Tati's Jour de Fete." Wendy Ide of The Times gave the film 2 out of 5 stars and said "It has long been a mystery to the British, who consider Bean to be, at best, an ignoble secret weakness, that Rowan Atkinson's repellent creation is absolutely massive on the Continent." Ide said parts of the film are reminiscent of City of God, The Straight Story, and said two scenes are "clumsily borrowed" from Pee-wee's Big Adventure. Ide also wrote that the jokes are weak and one gag "was past its sell-by date ten years ago". Steve Rose of The Guardian gave the film 2 out of 5 stars, said the film was full of awfully weak gags, and "In a post-Borat world, surely there's no place for Bean's antiquated fusion of Jacques Tati, Pee-Wee Herman and John Major?", while Colm Andrew of the Manx Independent said "the flimsiness of the character, who is essentially a one-trick pony, starts to show" and his "continual close-up gurning into the camera" becomes tiresome.Review by Colm Andrew, IOM Today Peter Rainer of The Christian Science Monitor gave the film a "B" and said, "Since Mr. Bean rarely speaks a complete sentence, the effect is of watching a silent movie with sound effects. This was also the dramatic ploy of the great French director-performer Jacques Tati, who is clearly the big influence here." Amy Biancolli of the Houston Chronicle gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, saying "Don't mistake this simpleton hero, or the movie's own simplicity, for a lack of smarts. Mr. Bean's Holiday is quite savvy about filmmaking, landing a few blows for satire." Biancolli said the humour is "all elementally British and more than a touch French. What it isn't, wasn't, should never attempt to be, is American. That's the mistake made by Mel Smith and the ill-advised forces behind 1997's Bean: The Movie." Ty Burr of the Boston Globe said "Either you'll find Atkinson hilarious—or he'll seem like one of those awful, tedious comedians who only thinks he's hilarious." Burr also said "There are also a few gags stolen outright from Tati", but concluded "Somewhere, Jacques Tati is smiling." Tom Long of The Detroit News said "Watching 90 minutes of this stuff—we're talking broad, broad comedy here—may seem a bit much, but this film actually picks up steam as it rolls along, becoming ever more absurd." and also "Mr. Bean offers a refreshingly blunt reminder of the simple roots of comedy in these grim, overly manufactured times." Suzanne Condie Lambert of The Arizona Republic said, "Atkinson is a gifted physical comedian. And the film is a rarity: a kid-friendly movie that was clearly not produced as a vehicle for selling toys and video games", but also said, "It's hard to laugh at a character I'm 95 percent sure is autistic." Lawrence Toppman of The Charlotte Observer gave the film 2½ stars out of 4 and said "If you like character, you will certainly like Mr. Bean's Holiday, a 10-years-later sequel to Bean. I found him intermittently funny yet almost unrelentingly creepy", and also "Atkinson doesn't have the deadpan elegance of a Buster Keaton or the wry, gentle physicality of a Jacques Tati (whose Mr. Hulot's Holiday inspired the title). He's funniest when mugging shamelessly..." Ruthe Stein of the San Francisco Chronicle said that "the disasters instigated by Bean's haplessness quickly become tiresome and predictable" but said that one scene later in the film is worth sticking around for. Elizabeth Weitzman of the New York Daily News gave the film 2 out of 4 stars and said "If you've never been particularly fond of Atkinson's brand of slapstick, you certainly won't be converted by this trifle." and also "If the title sounds familiar, it's because Atkinson intends his movie to be an homage to the 1953 French classic Mr. Hulot's Holiday. Mr. Hulot was played by one of the all-time great physical comedians, Jacques Tati, and that movie is a genuine delight from start to finish. This version offers a few laughs and an admirable commitment to old-fashioned fun." Phil Villarreal of the Arizona Daily Star gave the film 2 stars and said "If you've seen 10 minutes of Rowan Atkinson's Mr. Bean routine, you've seen it all", and "The Nazi stuff is a bit out of place in a G-rated movie. Or any movie, really", later calling Atkinson "a has-Bean". Claudia Puig of USA Today gave the film 1½ stars out of 4 and said "If you've been lobotomised or have the mental age of a kindergartener, Mr. Bean's Holiday is viable comic entertainment" and also, "The film, set mostly in France, pays homage to Jacques Tati, but the mostly silent gags feel like watered-down Bean." Rating In the UK, it was classified by the British Board of Film Classification as PG for containing "irresponsible behaviour". This film was originally given a PG rating by the Motion Picture Association of America for brief mild language, but Universal cut out most of the language (leaving Stepan saying "damn" in Russian in one shot and the same word in French in a later shot) so the film was rated G by the MPAA.Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007)Latest MPAA Ratings: No. 59 | Movie News | RopeofSilicon.com Entertainment News It was one of the few Universal theatrically released films to be rated G. The first film, by contrast, was rated PG-13. It is much cleaner in content than the original film. DVD release Mr. Bean's Holiday was released on DVD and HD DVD on 27 November 2007. The DVD version is in separate widescreen and pan and scan for the US markets formats. The DVD charted at No. 1 on the UK DVD Chart on its week of release. There are 15 deleted scenes in the film. In a 2007 TV commercial, there was a scene where Mr Bean spills coffee on a laptop. Mr. Bean is seen by Stepan for the very first time in other scene. In another scene, Mr. Bean tricks a man to get a train ticket and stay with Stepan on the train. In another, Mr. Bean carries Stepan all the way through a plaza. In other scenes, Sabine goes off with her emotions and is almost run over by a truck, Mr. Bean does silly moves along the road (which are later seen in Carson Clay's "Playback Time"), plays with the shadows of the morning, mimes his journey to Stepan at the cafeteria, is menaced by a projectionist at the Cannes Film Festival (at the playing of Clay's movie), accidentally cuts the film roll and tries to stick it again, and Carson Clay discovers the film roll accumulating at the projector's room. Finally, Mr Bean is seen dancing at the beach, a scene that was replaced by the characters singing "La Mer". References External links * * * * * * Category:2007 films Category:British comedy films Category:French comedy films Category:2000s comedy films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:Russian-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Mr. Bean Category:Films based on television series Category:Sequel films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Working Title Films films Category:Road movies Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in London Category:StudioCanal films Category:Screenplays by Rowan Atkinson Category:Luxembourgian films Category:German films